Jeg Elsker Deg, Danmark
by PugglePlayer124
Summary: (I originally posted this on Wattpad, if you want to read it there I used the same user name.) Human AU This is a DenNor story. There us also SuFin and HongIce. Co writing with: KbugGamer DISCLAIMER: We don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and its publishers.
1. chapter 1

_Lukas looked up at the smiling boy, both oblivious to the terrible event in their near future._

 _"Is it normal for boys to love each other? Cuz I love one." Mathias blushed. Six year old Lukas looked up at him curiously. They hadn't had a play date in months and this was the first thing he said?_

 _"Who is it?" The Norwegian asked. Mathias shifted nervously._

 _"Well, he has blonde hair . . ." Lukas thought for a moment._

 _"Is it . . . Berwald?" He asked._

 _"Maybe, maybe not." The Dane said, grinning._

 _"Another hint."_

 _"Um . . . He has . . . good hair. He has good hair." Lukas face palmed, looking annoyed._

 _"Stupid Dane, that's an awful hint." The boy groaned._

 _"Fine, he has . . . he looks . . . like you." Lukas - being the oblivious boy he is - instantly thought of his brother._

 _"It better not be Emil." He growled._

 _"No," Mathias shook his head. "More like you." Lukas thought. It couldn't be me, to obvious. Who else looks like me? Who could it be?_

 _"Another hint?" Lukas inquired._

 _"He. Is. You, Lukas." Mathias said haltingly. Lukas froze for a moment, then blushed furiously. Could it really be? The Dane's eyes welled up with tears. "Do you hate me now?" He curled up in ball, looking scared. Lukas shook his head profusely._

 _"No, no! Not at all!" Lukas said quickly, kneeling next to the boy and hugging him tightly. "I lov-" little did he know his father was hovering outside the door._

 _Suddenly the door swung open. Lukas found himself being lifted off the ground and carried away. Next thing he knew he was being thrown into the basement. The lock clicked. Mathias ran over to the door, trying to wrench it open. Pounding on it, screaming to unlock the door and let Lukas out._

 _He ran over to the phone, trying to call someone before he was stopped. He succeeded. Soon the police arrived, wrenching open the door. It took a while, but they had cornered the man. Mathias was already by Lukas' side, helping the barely conscious boy up the stairs and into the ambulance. Being cut off by his furious mother - no, she was not furious at Lukas, but at his father - she helped carry him the rest of the way. The woman turned to Mathias._

 _"Go, home," she instructed. "I'll call your parents."_

 _"But what about Lukas?" The Danish boy asked worriedly._

 _"He'll be . . . Fine." She said, hesitating in her worry. Mathias smiled, though, not looking completely convinced._

 _"Okay!" He shouted. "Tell Lukas I love him!" The woman stared, slightly shocked. She nodded, though, smiling gently._

 _"Alright." With that Mathias ran back home._

It had been 4 years since that day and Lukas hadn't seen Mathias since. He missed him, but his memory of the Dane was fading. (In case you're wondering, they had moved to Norway after the incident.) They had only known each other since they were four. His bedroom door opened his mother stepped in.

"Hey, Lukas. I have a surprise." She said, smiling softly.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"We're going on a trip to Denmark next week." Lukas instantly perked up. Denmark meant Mathias, and Mathias meant . . .

"We're staying at Mathias' house." Lukas - for the first time in a while - smiled widely.

They had arrived in Denmark. Lukas - being very persistent - insisted that Emil call him "big brother".

"I'm not gonna call you that!" The Icelander yelled for probably the one millionth time.

"Why not?" The Norwegian asked monotonously.

"Because it's immature, and so are you!" Emil shouted.

"Emil, you yelling is immature." Their mother said, sighing. Lukas smirked.

"Get rekt." He said. Emil huffed and turned to look out the window.

Lukas took a deep breath as he looked at the house, anxiety blossoming inside him. Would Mathias still like me? The Norwegian thought. He chewed his lip nervously.

"Are you alright?" His mother asked.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Lukas asked quietly. Emil looked over at him, clearly confused. "We're friends." He mumbled, clearly trying to hide something. Their mother bent down to whisper in the Icelandic's ear. After she pulled away, Emil smirked.

"Yeah, just besties." He teased. Allysa - their mother - gave him a dirty look.

"That information was suppose to be helpful," she said sternly. "To be used nicely."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." Emil shrugged nonchalantly. Lukas blushed profusely.

"No, I'm not! I'm only gay for Mathias," he pointed his mother. "See, I like her!" Allysa face palmed.

"That doesn't count, I'm your mother." She said obviously annoyed. "Lukas your gay - not just for Mathias, Emil shut up. Now get along and let's go inside." She said, marching towards the door.

"LUKAS!" Mathias screamed, jumping into Lukas' arms.

"Ha, GAY!" Emil shouted at the pair. Lukas glared at him, while blushing. All he got in return though, was a sly smirk.

"Come up to my room!" Mathias yelled, dragging Lukas towards then house. After being tossed into the room, Mathias gave Lukas a kiss on the cheek, and proceeded to hug him tightly. He started pounding him Lukas with questions about what happened after the incident.

After answering his questions, Lukas blushed. "When we're older are we gonna get married?" Lukas asked, looking quiet serious about the matter. Mathias grinned.

"Why not now?" He paused. "You know, unofficially official?" Lukas smiled.

"Sure. Blah, blah, marriage stuff, officials, blah blah. You may now kiss the man!" Mathias looked down at Lukas - since he was taller - and pecked the boy on the lips. Lukas wrapped his arms around the Dane's neck, snuggling into it . . . And that's when Emil walked in. He gave a little horrified screech, running back to his mom, screaming about what he witnessed. Marie and John - Mathias' parents - looked at him them in confusion, trying to figure out what the heck he was saying. Lukas and Mathias walked into the room, grinning wildly.

"We're married now!" Mathias said to his parents. "Married by unofficial officialness!"

". . . What?" Marie asked. "Did we miss something?"

"We're married," the Dane repeated happily. "Me and Lukas, Lukas and I!" He said once more.

"Congrats, guys. Want some cake? I'll make some for after dinner, to celebrate the our newly wedded couple."

"CAKE!" The boys yelled cheerfully in unison. After eating the cake they went to bed and settled into the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

It was their second year of middle school. The puppy love had come to an end, and replaced with something more serious. After seeing how much Lukas loved Mathias, Allysa decided they would move back to Denmark. It was Lukas' birthday and Mathias wanted to get him something reeeeeally special. So he thought, and thought . . . And thought some more, and finally he came up to the conclusion he would give Lukas fifty dollars and a kiss, yep most original and special thing ever.

Later that day, Mathias decided to give Lukas his birthday present. He put the fifty dollars in a card that said, "Ask for a kiss and you will get one."

When Lukas read it, he blushed, looked at Mathias thankfully and said, "I'll take my kiss after school. My house."

Mathias arrived at Lukas' house, cradling something in his arms.

"Hello," he called. "I found something. Get down here, quick!" He yelled sounding worried.

"Coming!" Lukas yelled, running down the stairs. "What is it?"

"It's a kitten, and it looks abandoned!" Mathias informed. He looked at around. "Where's your mother?"

"She isn't gonna just pop up out of no where and grab her kitten, you stupid Dane." Lukas said sarcastically.

"No, where's your mother you . . . Peanut!" Mathias said, clearly annoyed. Lukas rolled his eyes, gesturing to her room.

"Up there, and did you seriously just say 'peanut' as an insult?" Mathias pouted.

"Peanuts are scary vegetables, okay?" He said, clearly thinking that it was true. Lukas stared at him.

". . . Boi."

"What?"

"Bu- you know what, never mind. Go give the cat to my mom and meet me in my room." Mathias nodded and ran up to Allysa's room. Lukas sighed and walked to his room and waited for the Dane.

Mathias stepped into the room, giving Lukas a big hug. The Norwegian smiled lightly and pecked Mathias on the cheek.

"Now gimme a kiss." Lukas demanded. The Danish boy smirked and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Lukas' lips. The smaller male wrapped his arms around Mathias' neck, pulling him closer. After pulling away, Lukas placed his head on Mathias' chest. "Jeg elsker deg." He whispered.

"Jeg elsker dig. . . . Buuuut we need cat food so Imma go to the store and get some." Lukas stiffened a bit.

"O-okay." Mathias - being the oblivious Dane he is - didn't catch on to the stutter.

"I'll be back soon!"

Mathias came back to the house, startled to find Lukas curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

"Lukas!" Mathias screamed. "Are you alright?" Lukas shook his head frantically. Lifting his head up, Mathias saw tears streaking his face. "What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"Y-you left! I thought you weren't coming back! I thought you forgot about me." The Norwegian sobbed. Mathias hugged the smaller boy.

"I would never leave you, never mind forgot about you," the Dane said softly. "So, breathe, okay? I've got you, and I'm not leaving anytime soon." They sat like that for a while. The occasional kiss being placed on Lukas' forehead. They don't know how long they were like that, maybe it was a few minutes, maybe it was a few hours. They were interrupted by a certain Icelander. Emil. It's always Emil, isn't it? Lukas thought, internally sighing.

". . . Why are you two on the floor? And why does it look like Lukas was crying?" The younger boy looked at Mathias, eyes narrowing. "Did you do something to him? Because I swear to the gods if you di-" He was interrupted by the Norwegian.

"He didn't do anything, little brother."

"How many times do I have to say it! Don't call me that." Emil said. Lukas pouted slightly.

"Why no-" He was picked by Mathias, who ran up to Lukas' room. Placing the shorter boy on the bed, the Dane threw his arms around him and squealed.

"You're so cute when you pout!" He yelled, fanboying. Lukas sighed. He looked up at the boy above him, smiling slightly. He placed his hand on the Dane's face and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Mathias' eyes widened, but he soon kissed back. Lukas pulled away and smiled again.

"I love you." Mathias smiled, not his big obnoxious smile, but his genuine and soft smile.

"I love ya, too." Lukas wrapped his arms around Mathias' neck, while the latter placed his arms around the formers waist. Lukas leaned his head on the Dane's chest and the other rested his chin on the Norwegian's head.

Gods, this class is so boring. I wish Lukas were here, he would make everything better. I miss him so much. I wonder if his class is boring. Who am I kidding, of course his class is boring. School is boring. I jUsT wAnT tO gO hOmE aNd CuDdLe wItH lUkAs. Ha, I'm so gay sometimes. Oh, the teacher stopped talking. Oh mY GOSH CLASS IS OVER. YES! And this my friends, are the thoughts of Mathias Køhler.

"LUKAS!" The Dane yelled throwing his arms around the smaller boy. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!"

". . . We were literally apart for like, an hour."

"That doesn't matter! I love you and every second away from you is like torture!" Lukas blushed brightly at Mathias' words.

"I love you, too," the Norwegian said, leaning up and pecking the Dane on the cheek. "But you need to calm down." He grabbed Mathias' hand and began walking down the hallway to lunch, ignore the stares he got from others.

"Hej, Lukas!"

"Hello." Mathias pouted.

"You're so boring sometimes. . ." Lukas rolled his eyes.

"You called me here for a reason, what is it?"

"I wanted to go on a date! You know, since we haven't really done that." Lukas smiled.

"Sure, but what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"We're gonna go out to eat, and then there's this place I wanna show you." Lukas nodded.

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, close your eyes." Lukas felt hands cover his eyes.

"What's the point in me telling me to close my eyes if you were gonna cover them?" The Norwegian asked.

"Don't get sassy with me." Lukas sighed, but didn't say anything. Instead he placed his hands on the Dane's arm being used to cover his eyes.

After a few minutes of walking Mathias said, "We're almost there." Lukas only nodded in response.

"We're here!" The Danish boy yelled, quite excitedly. As his eyes were uncovered, Lukas gasped at the beautiful sight before him. Stars splattered the sky, in some spots it looked like someone threw dust across the sky.

"This is . . . beautiful." Lukas said, still in awe.

"Just like you." Mathias said, trying to be smooth. His Norwegian boyfriend laughed.

"You tried to be smooth and failed." He said, smiling widely and revealing his dimples. His smile is so cute, Mathias thought. The Dane sat down, patting his lap, indicating that Lukas should sit down. Lukas did just that. Mathias wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist. The latter leaned into the former boys chest. Both were silent, enjoying the moment.

The bell rang and he ran to his next class . . . But he ended up running into Lukas.

"Ow! Sorry." Mathias blushed. "Oh, hej, Lukas! Bye now." He stumbled away, looking quite flustered. Lukas stared and then shrugged, walking away to his next class.

Gods, people were looking at me so weirdly, I wonder why. Oh well, the world may never know. Mathias thought, sprinting to class.

Today was so boring! First day of high school and I'm already bored out of my mind. Oh, it's Lukas!

"Hey, Luke."

"First of all, hello. Second of all, don't call me that. Third of all, why were you so flustered earlier?" Lukas asked his boyfriend.

"Well, a bunch of people were looking at us, and I felt like they were judging me." He said quietly.

"Look at me." Mathias looked at the other. Lukas grabbed his chin and pulled their lips into a rough kiss. When he pulled away, he was smirking. "You shouldn't give two shits what other people think. I love you and would never judge you, that's all that should matter." The Dane smiled, pulling Lukas in for a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, Luke. I love you so much." Some 'awwww's' could be heard from some girls. Luckily there weren't any homophobic people at this school, in fact probably 80% of the school were either; gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, or a variety of other things that weren't straight.

His hands explored the others body, as the other had his hands tangled in the formers hair. Soft moans could be heard from the smaller man as the other bit his neck.

"Mathias~." Lukas moaned. The Dane smirked at the others reaction. Detaching himself from the Norwegian's neck, he connected their lips in a heated kiss. Mathias shoved his tongue into the others mouth, surprising him. Nonetheless he fought for dominance, which he failed at. Pulling away, Mathias once again attached himself to Lukas's neck, sucking and bitting. "W-wait, Mathias." Said Dane looked up. Lukas took the chance to lean down and kiss the formers neck.

He gradually made his way downward . . . Until he was met with a shirt. "Take it off." He demanded. Mathias complied. He took it off, agonizingly slow. "Do it faster." The Danish man pouted, but did so anyway. Lukas went to kiss his neck, until he was interrupted.

"No. You still have yours on." Mathias said. Lukas got the hint and pulled his shirt off.

"Now. No more interruptions." Lukas went back to what he was trying to do, but his dominance was short lived. Mathias pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Reaching down, the Dane kissed his boyfriend. His hand began to caress his partners sides, until they reached the hem of his pants, which he started to pull down.

"Hey, Lukas, do you kno-" Emil barged into the room, his eyes landing on the scene in front of him. He blushed furiously. "O-oh, u-mm . . . Looks like you two are busy. Imma just leave." He slammed the door, and the two people left in the room could've sworn they heard Emil scream, "MOM. LUKAS AND MATHIAS ARE ABOUT TO HAVE GAY SEX." Lukas sighed.

"He ruined the mood." Lukas grumbled. Mathias laughed.

"It's alright. We still have a while to do it."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it now." The Norwegian pouted. Mathias kissed his cheek.

"Later, my child. Later." Lukas groaned.

"Fine." He flopped down on the bed. "You know what. I'm fucking hungry. Bye." With that Lukas stood up, grabbed his shirt, put it on and marched down stairs, not caring that everyone could see the bruises left by Mathias.

"Could you at least not do that while we're home? Like, if we're not here do whatever want, but I don't want to hear you." Alyssa said.

"Sure, Mom. By the way, do we have any food?" Lukas asked.

"Um . . . We might have some left over pizza."

"Hell yeah pizza!" Mathias yelled, running into the room.

"Go away, this is my pizza." The Dane pouted.

"But I want pizza."

"Give me something and I'll let you have a couple slices." Mathias smirked at Lukas' response. He kissed him softly, which turned more heated as the Danish man picked up the Norwegian and placed him on the counter.

"Lukas! I just said not while we're home. You're going to scar your brother." Alyssa complained.

"Meh, he's gay too, so you don't have to worry about it."

"I AM NOT GAY." Emil yelled from wherever the hell he was.

"WE BOTH KNOW YOU ARE. YOU TOTALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT CANTONESE GUY, LEON." There was a silence.

"I DO NOT." This time the reply was a bit quieter and his voice cracked in multiple places.

"He totally does." Lukas said, annoyed that his brother just won't COME OUT OF THE CLOSET.


End file.
